


Better

by FairyNiamh



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Multi, No Dialogue, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 03:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11888715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Loneliness was not the worst thing.





	Better

Loneliness is not the worst thing in the world. Xander missed the days when he was lonely. No, the worst thing is being treated as if you were suddenly invisible.

He had always known that he was just a placemat for Anya. She was just biding her time until she was accepted back into the folds of her fellow demons. Still, he had cared for her and was happy she was doing what she loved, once again.

With Riley though, he had let himself feel hope. Of course, he had only been a stepping stone to reach Buffy. It wasn't the first time he had been used in such a manner.

Watching the two kiss each other; he swore it would be the last time he was used. He could not handle having his heart repeatedly trampled on.

He looked across the room and saw his own hurt and anguish reflected in Spike's features. He wondered how sad it was that he felt more akin to a vampire than he did his fellow man.

Without a word, he got up and sat next to the vampire. They threaded their fingers together and leaned on one another.

No, loneliness was not worst thing. Heartache was, but even heartache got better when you had someone to share the feeling with.

~Fin~


End file.
